Talk:Wranglers' Guide
Simpler is better Personally, I feel STRONGLY that we should keep it simple. There's a lot of repeated information for one, and I think it may end up turning people off more than anything, if we keep it as it is :P Of course, let's see how we can make this a little more readable. I'm working on a -bare bones- version that I'll paste here in a while, which I really think will serve the purpose a little better. We could put the repeated items as a "General tips" right at the top too. -Zach C 15:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Something like this: ASPIRING CLASS (0 - 14,999 points) *1. Buy the Oak Branch (280 gold) or the Broken Standard (300 gold). There’s no difference between them initially. *2. Join the tournament and every month following for your appropriate Wrangler Class. *3. 2,000 points - learn Introduction to Chumming (3,000 gold). *4. 4,500 points - Buy the Fancy Rifle-pole (1,950 gold). *5. 10,000 points - learn The Art of Night Fishing and Timing (5,000 gold). *6. Oak Branch/Broken Standard level 10 – Do the first 1 or 2 quests of the Oak Branch or Broken Standard. Don't worry about the higher quests for any pole at this time, as they are much more difficult. You can always come back to them later. *7. 10,000 points - Buy the Excali-pole (4,200 gold). MINNOW CLASS (15,000 - 29,999 points) *1. 15,000 points - buy your first boat, the Beat up Dinghy (4,000 gold) *2. Travel to Fishertonville *3. Join a night fishing crew leaving out of Fishertonville - as you progress you can either stay with your original crew, change crews or you can start one of your own. *4. 26,000 points - Buy the Necro-pole (18,400 gold) . *5. Fancy Rifle-pole level 10 – Do the first 1-2 quests of the Fancy Rifle-pole. TUNA CLASS (30,000 - 89,999 points) *1. 65,000 points - Learn Habitats of Large Fish (35,000 gold). You need to have caught 22 Fiestas and 4 Hates. *2. Excali/Necro level 10 – Do the first 1-2 quests of Excali-pole or the Necro-pole. SHARK CLASS (90,000 - 298,999 points) *1. 120,000 points - Buy the Steam Powered Hydro-pole (45,000 gold) *2. 150,000 points - Buy the Mini Cruiser (35,000 gold) *3. Travel to Blue Crescent. You can now buy Fish Guts chum. *4. SPHP level 10 - Do the first 1-3 quests of the SPHP. *5. 250,000 points - Learn Mastering Shark Wrangling (100,000 gold). You need to have caught 25 Tiger Sharks, 3 Grim. EXCEPTIONAL CLASS (299,000 - 814,999 points) *1. 482,000 points - Buy the Sonar Pulverizer. *2. Fish with your Sonar until you attract/catch 2 Volcano Rock Fish with your Sonar Pulverizer, you will unlock a new location, Magma Reef. *3. In Magma Reef, visit Earl’s Lava Shack to buy a Lava Suit (30,000 gold) and a Cubey Incinerator (125,000 gold). *4. You can buy Fire Sludge chum, but you can use Steak here too. *5. Cubey Incinerator level 10 - Start on the first 1-2 quests of the CI. *6. 800,000 points - learn The Secrets of Farovia (375,000 gold). You need to have caught 200 Tiger Sharks, 30 Red Diablo. *7. Sonar Pulverizer level 20 - Do the first 1-2 quests of the Sonar Pulverizer and so on. As mentioned, we can add the useful general tips about Crew, RLC etc at the top, before we even start this. If they want more information, they can always go the other parts of the wiki. This will serve as a one-page guide for those who don't like to navigate through many pages of the wiki, and just want progress info (and there are some like that). There are still some things we need to smooth out (I can't properly advise when to start quests for lower poles, since I can't experience it again! and need a little work to work it out), but I feel we should start with something like this. What do you guys think? -Zach C 15:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Used your suggestions Hey Z - Used your suggestions and tightened it up a bit. There is a method to the madness however - the reason why there may be more steps than you might initially think is the concept that each step should have one main link that people can go to for reference if they have questions. Hence why though you could put lava suit, cubey incinerator and fire sludge in the same note - by separating them, there is a link to resources, poles, chum. The exception to this rule is the island where it not only has the generic link, but the link to the island page itself. This is because on that island page there is also information about what to catch and other tidbits. I've added a general "no matter what angler class" section and tightened up some of the points to be less wordy. Hopefully this is much better for you - if we can go for more brevity without obscurity, lets! Thatcherw 21:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Farovia / Roperia This page is really only for Farovia (created prior to Roperia & not updated since). As this is one of main pages from FW home page, it really should mention having the option of either starting off in Farovia or Roperia. With link to brand new Roperia Guide similar to this one. Possibly even renaming this page Wranglers' Guide Farovia. With new page added Wranglers' Guide Roperia. Thoughts? Ideas? I am open to them, but this is long overdue and really needs updating somehow.Kevin "Hawk" Fisher (talk) 09:38, May 19, 2017 (UTC)